


Hot Cheese

by Fitzcarraldo, VoidSpace



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blow Job, Cheese, M/M, Mushroom Pizza Morty, PWP, Pocket Morty, Short Story, alternative sex, best thing ever, innocent art, sauce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitzcarraldo/pseuds/Fitzcarraldo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSpace/pseuds/VoidSpace
Summary: Prime brings Pizza Morty in for a private tasting.





	Hot Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be writing something else but Pizza (mushroom) Morty deserves love. Give him some love. Thank you. The lovely art is by Fitzcarraldo .

“Come- come here, baby.” Pizza Morty nervously walks over to Prime.

“U-uh, I-I- “

“Shhh, don’t worry, Morty.” Prime pulls the slice of pizza closer; the smell of cheese and mushrooms surround him.

“P-please don’t e-eat me…”

“Don’t-don’t worry, I just want a taste,” he says just before he licks the cheese.

Pizza Morty moans as he feels his dough heat in excitement. He feels Prime knead his crust and he’s getting hot under his cheese.

“Tell-tell me what you like?” Prime asks softly as he nibbles sensually on his stylish mushroom.

“I-I-I...” Pizza Morty is too nervous to answer him.

Prime smiles as he trails his hand down his cheesy front until he reaches Morty’s stuffed crust. He knows the secret to Pizza Morty’s race. Most Rick’s can’t be bothered to spend time to find out, but Prime knows that the crust is an erogenous zone for the pizza-verse. When one gets excited the entire lower crust basically turns into a giant dick.

So when he strokes along his crust and Pizza Morty moans in pleasure he’s not surprised.

“You like that?”

Pizza Morty nods, the entire upper half of his sliced pizza body moving up and down. Prime licks his lips before he kisses him. The taste of cheese and tomato fill his mouth and he continues to stroke his crust. Pizza Morty is redder, tomato sauce burning his cheeks and he shudders against Prime’s hand.

Prime leans back and is pleased when Morty moves towards him. He feels the gooey cheese rub against his chest and torso and it feels amazing on his dick. He draws the Morty slice of pizza into his lap and continues kissing him. He trails his hand down Morty’s crust and begins kissing down his front towards a mushroom.

It’s messy but so worth it as he guides Pizza Morty down onto the bed. He gasps and quivers in arousal as Prime picks a mushroom from his body, the only part that’s actually edible. It tastes like it’s been baked to perfection and Morty rubs over his cheese as he watches him eat it.

Prime finishes off the mushroom and winks seductively at the pizza beneath him as he scoots down. He firmly plants his ass on his crust and gyrates his body and grinds down on him. Pizza Morty moans and his eyes closed in pleasure as he grabs Prime’s hips. The cheese from the sides of his crust begin to drip out onto the bed as Prime continues bouncing and moving on his crust.

Prime knows that Pizza Morty has never done this with anyone before and it doesn’t take long until he’s gasping and moaning. Prime gives his crust a few nice long firm strokes and that’s all it takes for Pizza Morty to come. Cheese pours from the sides of his stuffed crust and Prime grabs a handful of his pizza come.

It’s mozzarella and it tastes fantastic.

Pizza Morty catches his breath and Prime slips off of him carefully, still eating the cheese in his hand. Once he finishes the gob of gooey cheese, he aims a seductive smile at Pizza Morty.

“Wanna help-help grandpa out?” he asks and Pizza Morty nods eagerly.

Pizza Morty gets on his knees and opens his mouth for Prime. He draws in his cock and laps and sucks at it hungrily. It feels so hot and soft and it’s better than fucking any human as far as Prime is concerned. Sauce is dripping from his mouth and it’s so sexy how eager Pizza Morty is to please him. Prime can’t help but grab onto his crust and use his mouth as he pleases. Pizza Morty takes it happily and it’s fast and hard when Prime comes inside of the slice’s mouth. He swallows down the come greedily and lets Prime milk every drip into him.

Once he comes down from his orgasm, Prime slowly slides out of his mouth and scoots back onto his bed. Pizza Morty crawls into bed with him and lays down next to Prime. He draws in a deep breath of air and smiles at Prime.

“Oh Jeez, th-that was g-great, Rick.”

Prime rests his hand over Pizza Morty’s cheesy front and grins.

“Not-not as good as round two is going to be, baby.”

Pizza Morty blushes as he feels his crust fill with more cheese.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mushroom Pizza Morty thanks you and so do I. 
> 
> Review and comments appreciated. 
> 
> Til next time. ;)
> 
> https://voidspaced.tumblr.com/


End file.
